Sweet Nutcracker Pretty Cure
Sweet Nutcraker Pretty Cure is a Pre-Cure like fanseries by StarQueen22. It's based on the Nutcraker ballet along with the movie, Nutcracker and the four realms Story The Land of sweets was protected by two siblings, Clara and Marie but when the powerful Mother Ginger attacks the two they know they have to find other cures to help against the fight when unearthing four more Candy Rods leaving the kingdom in capable hands they go from world to world to find the cures and tasked with finding the former queens daughter, can the cures do it. Pretty Cures and Mascots Clara Fairy/Cure Ginger Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Ashleigh Ball (English) The 14 year old twin sister of Marie who is hot headed and always ready for a fight compared to her more level headed older twin. Though sometimes brash she never strays from a mission or help someone in need. In civilian form, she has cinnamon colored hair that falls in layers and brown eyes. As Cure Ginger, her hair turns ginger colored tying in a bun and her eyes turn the same shade. Marie Fairy/Cure Peppermint Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Kristen Bell (English) Clara's older twin who is the opposite of Clara as in she level headed and calm and always looking for another solution other than fighting which makes them but heads. Cure Cheese A shy and somewhat a fraid of her own shadow girl from the Rat Realm who is really The Rat Prince's younger sister. Cure Tea Cake Cure ??? Cure ??? Villains Mother Ginger A woman who wants to take over all the realms but to do so she needs the key that the missing princess has and will not rest until she gets what she wants. TBA Items Candy Rods They are the henshin items of the series. Snowflake Princess Key The collectable item of the series. Said to be worn by the young princess who went missing when she was three that'll connect the worlds and bring harmony. Family The Sugar Plum Fairy She is Marie and Clara's adoptive mother who is currently protecting the little bit of kingdom left. She is protective over the two and if you hurt them your about to be in a world of pain. Freddrick Once the Rat Prince and now just someone who is trying to make sure nothing bad happens again from his kingdom and has been raising his younger sister on his own since the defeat of his mother. Locations Sweet Kingdom: It's where Marie and Clara live. Mus Kingdom: It's where Freddrick and his sister live. Episodes # Back in the saddle again! Nutcracker Pretty Cure!-When Clara and Marie now 14 think that their cure lives are behind them they are so wrong when they defeated by Mother Ginger in her bid for kingdom domination. # A young mouse turned hero! Cure Cheese is Born!-The two twins wake up to find themselves in the care of ??? and Freddrick who found them after the battle unconscious on the outskirts of his kingdom. # Well that takes the cake! Cure Tea Cake is Born! # TBA # TBA Category:Fan Series